


The Kind of Human Wreckage That You Love

by orphan_account



Series: Shoes!Verse [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank grunted as he stubbed his toe off a large cardboard box in the hallway.  Gerard had moved in weeks ago, but of course there were still unpacked boxes everywhere.  This particular box seemed to be filly with clay clown masks (Frank wasn't even going to <i>ask</i> why Gerard needed so many clay clown masks -- there were some things Frank just didn't need to know).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of Human Wreckage That You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts).



"Shhhh baby," Frank said, running a hand down the side of Gerard's face, stroking his cheek. "S'just a dream, shhh."

Gerard shifted around, arms and eyes twitching, sweat dripping down his face.

"Gee," Frank whispered, leaning down over him. "Wake up baby, it's just a dream."

Gerard's eyes flickered open. "Frank?" He panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Shh, it's me baby," Frank whispered, pushing Gerard's hair away from his face. "It was just a dream."

Gerard blinked up at him, eyes wide. It broke Frank's heart to see fear in those pools of hazel and green.

"Yeah," Gerard breath, finally. "Just...a dream."

Frank nodded, and smoothed his hand down the side of Gerard's cheek. "You okay?"

Gerard nodded, and gave Frank a small smile. "I'm fine."

Frank smiled, and ducked down, pressing a small, chaste kiss to Gerard's lips, before he settled back down, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder.

/

Frank grunted as he stubbed his toe off a large cardboard box in the hallway. Gerard had moved in weeks ago, but of course there were still unpacked boxes everywhere. This particular box seemed to be filly with clay clown masks (Frank wasn't even going to _ask_ why Gerard needed so many clay clown masks -- there were some things Frank just didn't need to know).

"Frank!" Gerard called from kitchen. "Have you seen my jacket? The one with the--"

"Red paint stains?" Frank said, leaning against the door frame and pulling his foot up into his hands, rubbing at his throbbing toe. "The one you're wearing?"

Gerard looked down at himself and frowned. "Huh."

"Gee," Frank said, putting his foot back to the floor and hobbling a little as he made his way over to the tall red head. "Stop worrying, okay?"

Gerard sighed and ran his hands through his hair as Frank rested his hands on his chest. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"But what if they drain me dry?" Gerard said dramatically, wrapping his arms around Frank's waist and burying his face in Frank's neck. "What if they forget to stop, and they take it all, and then I _die_ , and then you'll be alone, and I'll--"

" _Gerard_ ," Frank laughed, taking Gerard's face in his hands and pulling him up to look at him. "You'll be _fine_. It's just a blood test, you'll be fine." He pecked a kiss on Gerard's lips and smiled. "You don't need to worry."

Gerard whined and pouted his lips for Frank to kiss again and huffed. "But _baby_ ," he whined against Frank's lips. "I don't--"

"We all have to do things we don't wanna do Gerard," Frank said, and leaned back against the kitchen table. He lifted himself up and allowed Gerard to step forward, pushing himself between Frank's legs. "I don't wanna go to work today but I have to."

Gerard whined again, leaning his forehead against Frank's. "Wish you could come with me." He mumbled, hands toying with the drawstring of Frank's sweatpants.

"Me too," Frank sighed. "But Mikey's gonna be there, and then when I get home tonight, we'll order your favourite take out, okay?"

"Okay," Gerard breathed, and looked up, a small smile on his face. "Okay. I can do this."

"You can!" Frank said, raising his arms in the air, hands balled into fists. "You can do it baby!" He yelled in an over enthusiastic voice. 

Gerard giggled and kissed him, muttering, "You're crazy," against Frank's lips.

"And you love it," Frank grinned as Gerard made his way out of the kitchen.

//

"Gerard?" Frank called as he opened the front door. "You home babe?"

He heard a whining sound from the direction of the living room, and smiled to himself.

"Hard day?" He called, hanging his jacket up next to Gerard's, trying to balance the box in his hands as he kicked off his sneakers.

There was another whine, and Frank giggled, making his way into the living room. Gerard was on the sofa, lying on his side, face smushed into a pillow as he watched a re-run of Winnie The Pooh. Frank's old Nightmare Before Christmas fleece blanket was flung over him, all tucked in.

"Aw baby," Frank giggled as he slid onto his knees infront of the sofa, setting down his box on the floor beside him. 

Gerard looked at him with a pale, sad expression and whined once more.

"Did you do it baby?" Frank asked, bringing a hand up to stroke Gerard's hair out of his face.

Gerard gave a small nod and another whining noise. "Was horrible."

"Aw baby, I'm proud of you," Frank smiled.

"Mikey laughed at me." Gerard grunted.

"Mikey always laughs at you," Frank giggled. "But I'm proud of you."

Gerard nodded and huffed, before his eyes fell on the box by Frank's knees. "What's that?"

Frank grinned and lifted the box onto his lap. "I got you a present," he said, opening the lid of the box to reveal a layer of white tissue paper. "For being my big brave soldier today."

"M'not five," Gerard grumbled, but twisted into a sitting position, making grabby hands for the box.

Frank giggled and handed the box over, bouncing on his haunches a little as Gerard pulled the tissue paper away. 

Gerard's eyes widened and a small grin spread over his lips as he pulled out a pair of Batman Converse boots. "You got me them?"

Frank grinned and nodded. "Saw you looking at them when you were picking me up last week," he said, and climbed up onto the sofa next to Gerard. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist as Gerard turned the shoes in his hands. "You like them?"

Gerard turned and grinned. "I love them," he said, and pressed a kiss to Frank's forehead. "You're the best."

Frank hummed and nodded. "I know."


End file.
